Forever Endless
by C4G
Summary: About: Greta von Amburg. What would happen if she left DOOL? You listen to her reminisce to Lili Faversham about her time in Salem. If the story feels like its going fast, thats because Greta is just touching down on important parts of her life.
1. Life Or Something Like It

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 1: Life or Something Like it  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
I sighed as I stared out the window of the Chateau De' Fringe. It was a crisp winter's day, and the snow was lined up across the windowsill, the cold created a soft frost across the window. It somewhat blocked my view of the outside, but I'm sure it looked the same, blanketed with soft snow.  
  
The Chateau was in the middle of France, away from the hustle of the cities. It was nestled away past farms and old houses and mansions, and the Chateau was spread out across several dozen acres. It was Lili's pride and joy. I was lucky enough to stay here with her, she was such a kind woman, so vibrant and full of life in every way. When I had called her 9 months ago, she had been so joyful to offer me a room in her lovely home. It wasn't that I couldn't afford my own place, it was just this was much more personal, staying at a hotel or something was so...lonely. As I stared out the window I didn't notice Lili enter the room and watch me. I sometimes wondered if Lili was a little worried about me, I mean I didn't get out much, and I always seemed down and sad...which was true. Lili was so kind, I think she thought of me as a daughter, or niece.  
  
"Greta, dear...are you alright?" Lili's voice inturrupted my train of thought. I turned and faced her with a half-smile.  
  
"Yes, Lili, I'm perfectly fine." It was just a little white lie, I wasn't exactly cheerful today of all days. Lili kinda smiled and took a seat on the edge of my bed. She crossed her arms in front of her and and gave me one of her "You need to get out" looks.  
  
"Greta, I had a chat with my good friend Price William Decoret today. And I was thinking..." Lili somewhat trailed off, waiting for me to catch up, I guess.  
  
"About what?" I sat down next to her and decided to play her game.  
  
"Well, he implied he had a son, just around your age I believe. His name is Henry, anyway, he's new in town, and I suggested it would be your pleasure to show him around and about."  
  
"Lili...." I sighed. Lili was always trying to set me up with every good-natured, available young man she new. It wouldn't be so bad, but none of them seemed to be my type. But I wondered if I used that for an excuse not to move on, and get out.  
  
"Now, my dear, I know you don't exactly enjoy being, as you Americans put it, "set up". But, I want what's best for you, Greta." Lili said. I knew she meant well, but Lili just didn't understand me. I shook my head, and got up, and went back to the window.  
  
"Lili...do you remember when you set me up with Nathan Rivaldi?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Such a charming man. And your old childhood friend."  
  
"Yeah well, to me he was putrid. And I bet you didn't realize he was married, did you?"  
  
"Uh..no. If I would have been privy to that bit of information, I would have never re-introduced you two." She too stood up and stood beside me.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sorry but none of the men you have set me up with just haven't been for me. And honestly, I don't really want to start my life here, in France I mean." I played with the cross necklace draped around my neck. It had been my mothers, I had worn it ever since I had come into claim of it.  
  
Lili was quiet after that statement, and tension filled the air. She knew what I meant. I didn't plan to stay in this Chateau much longer.  
  
"You can't dream about Salem forever." I heard the anger in her voice. Lili wanted me to stay with her. That was why she tried to get me into dating, she hoped I would settle down here and forget all about my life in Salem...that seemed so long ago...Salem.  
  
"Lili, you know why I left, and you know why I have to return now. You have to know how important it is to me."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. But my dear, why so soon? Its only been a few months since you left. and you being here with me has brought me such joy in my old age."  
  
"Lili..." I wispered as I hugged her. I knew I had helped her by staying with her, but I never knew how much.   
  
"Well, dear. If you must leave, please refresh my memory and explain the story again. I need to fully understand...."  
  
"Yes, alright."   
  
I and Lili sat down once again on the bed, and I prepared to tell her my story, the story that changed my life. 


	2. Remembering...

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 2: Remembering...  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
If I remember correctly, it was a warm summer day, with soft winds and shining sun,   
exactly one year ago. I was sitting in my favorite corner of the Java Cafe,   
I always seemed to be there and it seemed to matter to noone I was alone half the time.   
Sometimes I wasn't alone though, once in awhile Hope or Bo Brady or even Marlena and John   
Black would come by, sit down, and tell me about their lives and I'd tell them about mine.   
I usually spent my other days alone in my apartment, or I visited Alice Horton and had   
afternoon tea. I knew I led a boring life, but in many ways I was happy.  
  
But today I was hurt. I had just found out three days ago, my best friends Jack Deveraux   
and Jennifer Horton had lied and used me. It had been months of comic charades with those  
two, and it hadn't been in my benefit. Jack, trying to thwart my supposed sexual advances  
had told me he was gay, but he also told me that to trick Jennifer into loveing him again,   
Jack has weird ways of thinking. Anyway, when Jenn found out, by accident from me, she used  
me to trick Jack, my good friend, into a daring plan of lies and 'pulling Jack's leg.' I  
hated it. I hated lieing to people, especially those I loved. I did love Jack, but I loved  
him for being my friend. When I found out he wasn't really gay, it broke my heart. It was  
also exposed Jenn wasn't really my friend at all, she had been using me to get back at Jack.  
So as it turned out, I was nothing more than a porch mat for people to walk all over me. I  
had agreed to go on a job with Jack to Las Vegas, but ever since I had left his house in a  
flurry of tears from their lies, I had spent my time alone at the Java Cafe, drinking my  
mocha lattes, people watching, and trying not to fill sorry for myself.   
  
I wasn't sure what to do with my life, I mean I knew I wanted to help people, especially  
children. I wanted, wait, I needed to find a place to live. Nicole Walker had kicked me  
out of my rented apartment. I had stayed at Jack's house, but since his lies had been   
exposed I had been opted to stay at the Salem Inn, and I didn't want to stay there forever.  
Lastly on my itinerary, I wanted to find love. As I sat there at the Cafe I read my mothers   
letter she had sent to me long ago. It read:  
  
I know you get to make a wish, Mon petit choux.  
And I will make one for you too.  
That you will find a love that will never leave,  
A love that will never give you cause to grieve.  
I know you're young and you can't think so far ahead,  
I can't believe how quickly time has passed.  
Your living, breathing proof that love lasts.  
  
Love Mother  
  
"Thats the type of love I want...." I wispered.  
  
I wanted the kind of love Bo and Hope had. The kind of love John and Marlena had. I   
needed the love Alice and Tom had had. A special type of love that no matter what happens,  
you and that person love eachother forever, and under any circumstances. Thats the kind of   
love I wanted, the kind of love I dreamed about. But I was so unlucky at love. Man after   
man I fell for, had dropped me...or lied to me again and again. I wasn't even sure I had  
even really been in love, would I ever find true love?   
  
As I sat alone and unwanted at the Java Cafe, I didn't notice the stranger that would change   
my life approach me. I barely felt him tap my shoulder. I didn't realize his presence until  
he spoke, and I would never forget his husky accent.  
  
"Princess...." 


	3. A New Purpose

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 3: A New Purpose  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
"Princess....."  
  
I turned around as soon as I heard the voice. I recognized the accent, but I couldn't  
place the name. As soon as I faced him, I smiled softly. Although his name escaped me,  
his looks did not. He had dark hair, dark eyes, nicely chiseled features. I also noted he  
had that fiancee. A mean one at that.  
  
"How are you Princess?"  
  
I wanted to cringe. Although I was indeed a princess, I hated the title. Whenever someone  
called me princess, It made me feel like they thought I was better than them, when I was   
not. Jack had once called me princess, now I hated it.  
  
"Hello..um...uh..." I stumbled with his name. But the handsome man just smiled, stuck out  
his hand and placed it mine, shaking it lightly.  
  
"Colin...Colin Murphy at your service."  
  
"Oh! Thats right, that's your name! I remember we meet here before!" I said as he released   
my hand.  
  
"Am I that forgetable?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, no, of course not. I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now....but I guess   
thats not an excuse." I said as I sat back down on my seat. Colin took the chair across   
from me.  
  
"Thats quite alright. I understand."  
  
We sat there for a few minutes in an akward silence until the waitress came by and took our  
order. Colin ordered a hamburger, fries, and a coke. I ordered a saled and another mocha.   
He grinned at me and said:  
  
"I like this American food. So much tastier than Ireland's."  
  
"Oh, thats right! Your from Ireland! You mentioned you're a doctor. How's work at University  
Hospital?" I asked.  
  
"Ah, you remember?"  
  
"Of course!" I beamed.  
  
"Its good, I have a large workload to keep my busy." He said.  
  
"I see. And how is your lovely fiancee minding that?" I asked as I sipped my mocha.  
  
Another akward silence passed as Colin bowed his head before answering.  
  
"She's fine." He wispered. I suddenly realized something was wrong, but I let it go. It was  
none of my buisness.  
  
Soon enough our food came, and we ate lunch.  
  
"Princess, can I ask you something?" Colin asked.  
  
"On one condition." I said.  
  
"What?" He questioned.  
  
"You call me Greta." I said simply.  
  
"Deal." He said.  
  
"Now, what would you like to ask me" I said with a smile. I was enjoying Colin's company.  
  
"Well, Greta, I know you funded the newly built orphanages in Paris, right" Colin asked.  
  
"Yes." I answered.  
  
"I figured you were good with children, by the articles in the newspapers I read."  
  
"I try to be. I like making them happy, and helping them feel safe and loved." I said   
truthfully.  
  
"Well, how would you like to do that every day?" He asked me. For some reason I felt like I  
was at a job interview.  
  
"I would enjoy that immensely."   
  
"Good, good. Now, one last question...I hope you don't think I'm too personal by it..."  
  
"Don't worry, Colin Murphy, I'll tell you if it is." I said with a giggle. He smiled and   
then lowered his head for a moment and bit his lower lip.  
  
"Back when you were crowned a princess, I read up on you in the tabloids."  
  
"Oh really."   
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry if I'm blunt but it stated you were horribly burned and scared in  
a fire a few years back."  
  
I lowered my head and rubbed my eyes with my hands. That had been the worst time in my life.  
The fear I had for Stefano Dimera would always be there for the things he put me through,   
especially for the pain he had caused me. I felt like I would never feel safe from him.   
I hadn't realized it but a tear had fallen down my cheek. When I looked up Colin held out   
a kleenex. I smiled as I took it from him.  
  
"I'm sorry," He wispered. "I didn't realize it would upset you like this. I shouldn't have  
brought it up, Greta." He said softly, his accent coming through soft and gentle.  
  
"No, no. Its alright....Please continue, Colin. I'm intrested in what you have to say," I   
said. He seemed hesitant, but he continued.  
  
"The Burn Department at the hospital is looking for a spokesperson and mentor for the  
children there. The problem is they need funding, and they need someone who is experienced  
in what these young children are feeling inside, they have pain inside and out." Colin said.  
  
"Colin...."   
  
I suddenly felt a lightbulb go off in me. Before Colin even had a chance to complete his   
request, I knew what he was asking. He wanted me to help these kids. I suddenly realized  
this was what I was meant to do. Help people less fortunate than me, it was what I had  
always wanted to do.  
  
"What I'm asking is a large request, it would take up 60% of your time, maybe more..."  
  
"Stop." I interrupted him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't need to ask. I would love too." I said as I smiled and shook his hand.  
  
I had just found my purpose. Colin Murphy had changed my life. Little did I know he would  
touch my life in more ways than one. 


	4. Akward Moments

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 4: Akward Moments  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
After I had accepted my new found job, Colin had driven me to Salem Hospital. We decided that  
I would be interviewed by Craig Westly, take all the necessary drug tests, and I'd have to   
take a 3 day training class. All that was fine by me, I was looking forward to helping the   
children. Colin had explained to me that I had enough experience to be able to work with   
children the followig tuesday, as I was going to take the training course over the weekend   
and the next monday. I decided to go to the library and check out as many books  
as possible to guide me. I wanted to learn therapy and child psychology to know how to talk  
to children properly, especially burn victims. As part of my mentoring at the hospital,  
I was also placed on the board of represenetives. I opted to donate three million dollars to   
the hospital to help build a new wing for child therapy. With me donating so much, they   
hoped it would cause publicity and hopefully spark other people to donate as well.   
I hadn't even started yet, and was already feeling like I was making a difference in   
people's, especially childrens, lives.  
  
It was around 8 o'clock when Colin drove me back to the Salem Inn. He had been kind enough  
to drive me around all day, by taking me to the hospital and the library. I was hoping I  
and Colin would turn out to be good friends, I mean, we were going to be working closely   
together at the hospital. As he stopped the car, I turned to say thank you to him, I  
noticed he was staring out the window obviously thinking hard and long about something. I  
wondered what was wrong but I decided to ignore it.  
  
"Thank you so much, Colin...for everything." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt. It took him  
a moment to jump out of his daze before answering me.   
  
"No problem, I'm just glad we have you on our staff." He said wth a half smile.  
  
"Thank you. I'm just happy to help." I leaned over and once again took his hand and   
shook it. I realized he held my hand harder than before, as a matter of fact it was longer  
than he should have even held it. But I didn't mind. It was just another one of our akward  
moments we seemed to have with eachother. After a few seconds, he looked me straight in the   
eyes and asked me a question I wouldn't soon forget.  
  
"Greta...Am I a good person?" I noticed his lower lip tremble, but he hid by looking away  
from me. I realized it was a very odd question for someone I barely knew to ask me. I   
wasn't even sure how to answer it.  
  
"Colin...." Was all I could manage to say. He didn't answer me, there was just a dull   
silence in the car. He then shook his head and flashed his brilliant smile, as if  
nothing had happened.  
  
"Suppose I'll see you tuesday then, bright and early, eh?"   
  
"Yeah...yes, I'll see you then, Colin Murphy."  
  
He smiled at the way I used his name.  
  
"Alright. Bye Greta."   
  
"Bye, Colin."  
  
I climbed out of his car, and waved goodbye as he drove off. I stood on the sidewalk for   
a few minutes, contemplating why we had such akward moments. 


	5. Working Girl

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 5: Working Girl  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
Tuesday soon arrived and I was as nervous as ever. I had woken up extra early to prepare  
myself. I was wearing a very nice blue buisness suit, with my hair nicely pulled up. Over the  
weekend Colin and sent me my very own personalized staff lab coat. It was very nice and fit  
me pefectly. I had stayed up night and day over the past few days reading all the books I had  
borrowed from the library. I hoped I had enough information from the books and the training   
course to be able to help. But I knew if these poor kids felt anything like they way I did   
when I was scared, I'd be able to help them emotionally. I called a cab and made it on time  
to the hospital.  
  
I met Craig at the top of floor three, the burn department and rehibiliation center were the  
floor's main staple. I was surprised to learn I had my own office. It was a small room with  
a cozy window overlooking half of Salem. Craig said I would be in here most of the day   
filling out paperwork. Then everyday at certain times children would come tomy office and   
talk to me about what they were filling, or I would go to their rooms if they were to sick   
to move. All in all I was looking forward to working here.  
  
At twelve noon I made my way to the cafeteria for my lunch break. As I entered the room I  
noticed Sami Brady talking to Brandon Walker at the coffee machine. After Austin had  
brushed me off and gone back to Sami, Sami had been gloating over me for awhile, saying  
she had won Austin. I never thought of Austin as a prize as Sami did, I had been in love  
with him, I wanted him, but I also wanted whatever made him happy...and that was Samantha   
Brady. I was over it now, and hoped Sami would treat me with human decency if we ever  
crossed paths. Austin was my past, and Sami was his future. I choose a seat in the  
corner of the cafeteria, had lunch and enjoyed watching everyone. I noticed Colin walk in   
and grab a cup of coffee. I watched him and realized his hair was a mess and he was   
un-shaven. He looked dead tired. His question the night before 'am I a good person?' came   
back to me and I wondered what he meant by that. I got up and approached him. He smiled when   
he saw me.  
  
"Hi Colin. How are you?"  
  
"How's your first day here?" I noticed he completly ignored my question.  
  
"So far so good. Nothing exciting yet, but I'm sure it will happen." We sat down at a table  
and I once again noticed him staring off into the distance. I decided it was time to show  
I cared.  
  
"Colin...you seem worried. Are you okay?"  
  
"I...um...I...uh..." He stuttered and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Colin, please. You can talk to me. I'm here for you." I meant it too. Without Colin, I'd   
be seating alone at the Jave Cafe right now wondering what to do with my life. I valued   
Colin Murphy as my friend.  
  
"Elisabeth...she..I..." He continued to stutter.  
  
"What? Is she sick? Are you sick?" I asked.  
  
"No. She..she left me..."  
  
I was truely shocked by his answer. Colin looked half-dead and now I knew why. He had lost  
his finacee. Poor guy.  
  
"I'm sorry---"  
  
"She left me for a bloody count." Colin inturrupted.  
  
"A count? You mean to tell me...you're not good enough for her...Salem isn't good enough for  
her?" I officially disliked Elisabeth Cox. How could she do this to such a sweet guy like  
Colin.  
  
"Thats right. She said I'm worthless. Aparently a Salem doctor isn't good enough for her  
golden blood."  
  
"Colin, you are certainly not worthless."  
  
"R-really....?" He asked, he seemed so unsure of himself.  
  
"Yes." I meant it.  
  
After a few moments, Colin stood up and looked at me.  
  
"...Thank you."  
  
"Sure. I mean it too. You're a good man." I then stood up and picked up my tray.  
  
"I have to go, duty calls." I said.  
  
"Of course. Me too. Hey, maybe I'll talk to you or see you over the next couple of   
days...?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
He shook his head, smiled, and walked away. I took my tray to the counter and cleaned it   
off. I then returned to my office, and for the strangest reason I couldn't help but think  
about the mysterious Colin Murphy.  
  
****  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Is what 'it', Lili?" I asked.  
  
"Is that the end of your story, Greta."  
  
"No, of course not. There's much, much more."  
  
"Greta, dear, out of simple curiosity did you and this Colin person, whom by the way I've  
never heard you mention before, have an affair?"  
  
"An affair?!?!? Lili, why would you call that an affair?" I asked.  
  
"Alright, fine then. A romance." Lili said smugly.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." I said.  
  
"Alright, alright." She responded.  
  
"Now, back to my story...."  
  
*** 


	6. House Calls

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 6: House Calls  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
It was two days after I started working at the hospital. I had a day and off, and was   
considering looking around town for apartment listings when my phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Greta...its Jennifer..."  
  
I practically dropped the phone. Jenn or Jack hadn't called me since their whole fiasco at  
their house. I figured they'd somehow get back together for Abby's sake someday or something.  
I didn't expect either of them to call this soon, plus I didn't give them my number at the  
Inn.  
  
"Hello Jenn." I decided to be civil.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be calling you after everything thats happened. But I need a favor. Or  
more like Gran needs a favor."  
  
I knew I'd do anything for Mrs. Horton. She had done so much for me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Well, she called me earlier and worried me half to death saying she was having dull  
pains in her chest. I'm worried that she might have another stroke or heartattack. I  
can't go stay with her because I have to pick up Abby from school, and Jack is at work. I  
didn't call Hope or Bo because I didn't want to worry them more than they have to. And your   
I close to Gran's house, amd I was wondering if---"  
  
"Yes I will." I cut her off, but I knew what she was going to ask.  
  
"Really? Greta, your the best! Please, if you get there and she's having  
more troubles call an ambulance."  
  
"Yes, of course..."  
  
"And Greta..?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Its not for you, its for Mrs. Horton."  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"Well, I better get going...I'll call you if anything comes up over there..." I said.  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to you later...bye." Jennifer said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone, then picked it up again. I decided it was better to be safe then   
sorry.  
  
"Yeah, hi..." I talked into the reciever.  
  
"Mmm-hmmmm. I need your help...."  
  
----  
  
I arrived at Mrs. Horton's ten minutes later after my conversation with Jennifer. I arrived  
at her house and she greeted me from her favorite chair. I loved Mrs. Horton's home, it  
was always so inviting and charming, full of love and memories of Family.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mrs. Horton?"  
  
"I'm alright, dear. I feel a little better now that your here."  
  
"Good. You know you worry me. Your family wouldn't know what to do without you."  
  
"Ah, I'm as strong as a fiddle. No need to worry about me, that goes for you too, Greta."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and I ran to answer it knowing exactly who it was. I swung open  
the door and smiled at the man before me.  
  
"Hi Colin."  
  
"Hi Greta. You called?"  
  
"Yeah, Thanks for coming. I need you to check my friend here. She's an older woman and she   
was having chest pains." I said as I took his arm and led him to the room where Mrs. Horton   
was staying. I introduced the two and Colin then checked Mrs. Horton. It only took a few   
minutes as he took her blood pressure and performed a breathing test.  
  
"She seems alright. I believe it was just a mild case of indigestion. But, just to be safe,  
I'd like you to come into the hospital tommorow morning for some tests." Colin said.  
  
"Alright. Thank you young man. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Like wise. Also, I'd like to mention you shouldn't, again just to be safe, be alone   
tonight. Is there anyone who'd be willing to stay with you?"  
  
"I will." I said.  
  
"There's no need. I'm sure Jennifer would come by. I don't want to inconvience you,   
Greta." Alice said.  
  
"No, no. It'll be my pleasure."  
  
"Alright, But just know you might be forced to play a game of poker." Alice said jokingly.  
  
"Thats just fine with me." I said. Alice was the queen of poker and there was noway to beat  
her. Believe me I tried.  
  
"I better go." Colin spoke up.  
  
"Right. I'll walk you out." I said as I lead Colin to the door. We stood there for a few  
minutes, once again in akward silence.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming. This means alot to me." I said.  
  
"It was no problem at all."  
  
"Yes, and don't worry about Alice, she should be fine."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Greta?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing saturday?"  
  
The question surprised me a bit.  
  
"I was planning to go house hunting. I need to get a place of my own." It was the truth,  
I was sick of the hotel.  
  
"Oh. Well, how about I drive you? You know, to look around..." Colin said.  
  
"I'd like that. But are you sure you won't be bored?" I said. I honestly coulden't see his  
fascination of following someone around looking for houses.   
  
"I'd never be bored with you, Greta."  
  
His answer surprised me. Nobody had ever said that to me before.  
  
"Okay." Was the only thing I managed to say.  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven o'clock..early saturady, okay? Maybe we'll catch an early  
breakfast?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. Sounds Good." I said.   
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Colin Murphy." He laughed and shut the door behind him.  
  
After Colin left I called Jennifer and told her the news about Mrs. Horton. To be honest  
she seemed more worried about the doctor named Colin, wanting to know more about him. I  
couldn't imagine why. I told her I was staying with Mrs. Horton tonight, and she seemed  
please. And that was that with Jennifer. Just a simple, casual conversAtion. I wondered if   
we would ever be friends. For the rest of the evening I stayed up playing cards with Alice   
until we both drifted off to sleep on the sofa. 


	7. Home Improvement

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 7: Home Improvement  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
Saturday soon arrived and I was filled with excitement. I had been looking at house listings  
all week and there were a few that caught my eye that I might be intrested in and wanted to  
visit. Even though I had seen Colin all week at work, and we had our lunch's togwther,   
I was still excited to see him. For some reason I wanted to look 'nice' for Colin, so   
I dressed in a plaid blue/gray skirt and light blue sweater. Its not that I considered house  
hunting a date or anything, its just that Colin always seemded to be dress nice when he saw   
me. I just wanted to return the favor, I guess.  
  
I heard a knock on my room door and happily opened it.  
  
"Hey Colin." I said cheerily.  
  
"Hi Greta. You like nice." He said. I smiled, I was happy he noticed.  
  
"Let me just go grab my purse..."  
  
"I thought we'd stop off at The Brady Pub. My Aunt Caroline makes the best eggs  
and bacon."  
  
"Mmmm...sounds good." I replied. I honestly hadn't had a good meal since I moved into the  
hotel, without a kitchen I was forced to order take-out. "Alright, I'm ready to go." And  
with that we were on our way to the Brady Pub.  
  
After our Eggs and Bacon (Plus coffee and toast) we went house searching. I'm not sure how  
many houses we visited that day, but it was getting dark and I still hadn't seen the one I  
wanted. It was around nine o'clock at night when Colin was driving me to one last house to  
look at. We arrived at it, and I read the flyer on it.  
  
"Hmmm. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, family room, living room, country kitchen, walk-in  
closets, and a spacious backyard." I read off the flyer.  
  
"Sounds nice." Colin remarked as he parked the car.  
  
I noticed he got out of the car and came to my side and opened it for me. Such a gentleman.  
As we approached the house, I noticed it had an oak fence surronding the back yard and it  
matched the oak trim of the house. It was lovely. I reread the flyer again and I realized   
it was on the street right behind Mrs. Horton's house. I was liking the house more and more.  
I decided that I wanted to see the inside.  
  
"Colin? Will you please take me to the real estate office?"  
  
"Sure. You like this one, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
So we climbed back into his car and drove to the real estate office. When we got there we   
met with the agent and I asked her to show us the inside of the house. She was a little  
surprised it was so late, but she agreed to it. So we drove back to the oak house.  
  
It was an hour later and I was in love. The house was absouloutely gorgeous. To my happy  
surprise the house was completley furnished, all matching the interior of the house. When  
I had moved out of my apartment, all my furniture stayed because it wasn't even mine. But  
that was okay because now I would have this furniture. The only thing I would buy was a new  
bed. I had decided to buy this house. It was perfect for me. I told the real estate agent I  
wanted to sign the papers, so I did, and the house was officialy mine. Colin gave me a  
congratulatory hug, which I throughly enjoyed. I then asked Colin if he would take to me to  
the furniture store before it closed tonight, and he agreed. A few minutes later we were   
standing in a warehouse ful of beds and matresses. I noticed an oak frame bed in the  
corner of the room, and I dragged Colin over too look at it. I laid down on it.  
  
"Nice. Its like sleeping on feathers." I said as I streched.   
  
"Nothing could feel that soft!" Colin said as he chuckled.  
  
"Oh really. Then come and see for yourself Colin Murphy." I said. Before I knew it  
Colin had joined me on the bed. He laid next me, and we both stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Your right. It is nice." He said.  
  
I didn't answer him. I was staring at him. I suddenly realized this was the first time   
I had ever laid with a guy in the same bed. I watched him. As he breathed his strong chest  
slowly rised and falled. I noticed he had a nice profile, with his facial hair trimmed   
neatly on his face. I suddenly knew what I felt scared me. I bolted straight up in the bed  
and climbed off.  
  
"Are you okay?" Colin asked as he too got up and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I like this bed. I think I'll take it."  
  
"Okay." Colin replied.  
  
We then bought the bed and the sales clerk said it would be delivered the following   
morning to my new home. I also bought a few other items for my house, that would be  
delivered the same day. When we were finished with all that it was almost midnight.  
Colin drove me back to the hotel.  
  
"Hey, are you going to get all your stuff into your new house?"  
  
"Well, its all in storage, so I'll just call them and have them deliver it too,  
I guess. I just have to pack my clothes and bare essentials."  
  
"Oh. Well maybe I'll drop by and pay you a visit in your new house."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Well, Goodnight..." Colin said softly.   
  
I noticed his dark brown eyes shimmer in the darkness of the car. I took a chance   
and gave him a small peck on the cheek. As I kissed his cheek, he put his hand on   
the back of my head, keeping me near his face longer until I fianlly pulled away.   
I was surprised it wasn't an akward moment. It actualy felt nice.  
  
"Thank you, Colin, for everything you've done for me." I wispered softly, just inches from  
his face.  
  
"No problem. I wanted too." He said with a grin.   
  
"Bye...."  
  
"Bye...talk to you tommorow, Greta...."  
  
I stepped out of the car and watched him drive away. I returned to my  
room and thought about my new life that was just beggining, with my  
new house, and a new found friendship with Colin Murphy....but was it  
just a friendship? What if he thought of me in a different way then I thought  
of him...but then again I wasn't even sure how I felt in the first place.  
I was one confused princess, as Jack would say. 


	8. Salem

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 8: Salem  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
I was estatic in my new house. Everything seemed so perfect, and being in my own place again   
made me feel safe and protected. This was really my own place, not Nicole's, I wasn't renting   
it, I bought it, it was all mine. It was my first real home in what seemed like forever, and  
I was loving every minute of it. Many people had stopped by to welcome me, from Bo to Marlena  
to miscellaneous neighbors from all around my new neighborhood. It was around mid afternoon,  
and I had just ordered some sandwiches from the resturant up the street and putting away my  
things when the door bell rang. I ran to it and gave a big hug to the person standing before  
me.  
  
"Hey, let me give you the grand tour!" I said as I grabbed Colin's hand and led him  
through my house, it looked different from the night before cause I had decorated it. I  
purposely skipped the tour of the bedroom, my new bed had already been delivered and it  
made me feel uncomfortable to show him, not that I thought of Colin as anything other than  
a friend or anything. Really, I didn't...I think.  
  
"Its lovely Greta." Colin said as we sat down on my sofa. I suddenly realized Colin was  
dressed in a trench coat, which was odd since it was warm outside.  
  
"Hey...I got a present for you." Colin said as he stood up and pulled me up with him.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." I said as I playfully hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"I know I didn't have too, but I wanted to. But I'm just hoping you won't be angry with me  
when I show it to you..."  
  
"I'm sure I won't, you couldn't do anything to upset me...now C'mon, I'm getting ansy."   
I said. I was excited, I couldn't believe Colin had thought of me. What a nice guy.  
  
"Alright, alright. But you have to close your eyes."  
  
"Um, okay..." I closed my eyes.  
  
"Are you sure your not peeking?" Colin asked.  
  
"I'm not peekin'." I replied.  
  
"Sure?" He said.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, then. You can open your eyes."  
  
And I did. And he had in his hands the most sweetest, most wonderful gift anyone would  
ever give me. I'm sure I had this shocked look on my face when I first saw it, I mean,   
anyone would. Who wouldn't be shocked to see a tiny little persian kitten in his hands?  
  
"Colin..."  
  
"Now, I know what your going to say. Who in their right mind would give someone a cat?   
Well, I know it seems silly but I just couldn't see you sharing this big house alone..so   
I found you a furry little roomate."  
  
"Colin, I absoulouetley love him...she?"  
  
"Its a she."  
  
"Well, I love her. This si the sweetest gift anyone has ever given me."  
  
"I'm glad you like her."  
  
"I do, I really do." I said as I scopped the kitten up from his hands and gently  
stroked it. The kitten was so small and helpless, it was so cat and adorable too.  
I hugged Colin and told him Thank you. I wondered if he enjoyed hugging me more than  
I enjoyed hugging him.   
  
"Hey, wait here for a minute..." He said as he raced out to his car. He came back  
with a bag full of supplies, like cat toys, food, and a litter box.  
  
"You didn't have to do all this..."  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey have you decided on a name for her?" Colin asked.  
  
"Yeah." I answered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm going to name her after my favorite place in the entire world..."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Salem."  
  
***  
  
"Aha! So thats the cat you brought with you!" Lili shouted, inturrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Yup, thats "Salem"." I said.  
  
"You know that cat has been nothing but trouble, Greta. He's gotten into all my nice shoes  
and gotten hair everywhere. If I would have known you were bringing her I would have never  
have let you in!"  
  
"Sorry, Lili."  
  
"Thats alright dear. I think I need my pain pills, though." Lili said in a haze.  
  
"Lili...just calm down and listen to the rest of my story..."  
  
"Alright, alright..."  
  
*** 


	9. Mentoring

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 9: Mentoring  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
It was one week after I moved into my new house. Everything was in order, I had all my  
furniture there, and all my belongings were unpacked. And my new cat Salem and I were becoming buddies.   
It was my second week of work at the hospital. I sat there in my office reading a patients   
chart, and a little girl sat in a chair in front of my desk. As I looked through her chart I   
read that her name was Michelle and she was thirteen years old. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes.   
But I noticed something a little odd about the girl. She wore gloves on her arms that extended  
past her elbow. The little girl named Michelle had been scarred by a house fire, and she was  
here to talk to me. She sat in front of me with her head down and her arms crossed out in  
front of her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Greta. What's your name?" I asked the girl already knowing her answer.  
  
"Michelle." She answered.  
  
"Thats a pretty name." I replied.   
  
"Thanks." She said. She still hadn't looked up at me.  
  
I walked over to her and sat in the chair beside her. I reached into my pocket and pulled  
out a lollipop.  
  
"Hey, Michelle. Do you want this?" I asked holding up the candy.  
  
The little girl finally looked up at me, and then my hand.  
  
"Yeah..." She said. I smiled and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks." She said gratefully as she started to suck on it.  
  
"So, how old are you?" I asked.  
  
"Thirteen."   
  
After a few minutes of silence I noticed Michelle start to tug at the gloves on her arms.  
  
"Are those itchy?" I asked.  
  
"A little..." she said shyly.  
  
"Why do you wear them?" I asked already knowing.  
  
"Because..." she said softly.  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Becaue I'm ugly." She said turning away.  
  
"What? No, you're not. Your a beautiful young girl."  
  
"Thats not what my friends say." She said softly.  
  
"Well, sometimes kids can be mean." I said.  
  
"I know. And they don't want to play with me either."  
  
"What do you like to play?"  
  
"Hopscotch."  
  
"Really? Well, you know what? That was my absouloute favorite game when I was your age."  
  
"Really?" She asked, her interest piqued.  
  
"Yup."   
  
After a few more minutes of silence, I noticed Michelle look up at me for the first time  
since she got there.  
  
"You're really pretty" She said.  
  
"Oh, thank you. But you know, I used to look like you."  
  
"You did? No, you didn't." She said quickly, fidgeting with her arm gloves.  
  
"And How do you now that?" I asked.  
  
"Cause you didn't have scars all over your body."  
  
Now we were making some progress.  
  
"No, but I had them on my face."  
  
"You did? YOU? But your so pretty now!"  
  
"Um, thanks. But you know why I look like this now, Michelle?" I said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I let the doctors fix me."  
  
"With surgery?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Michelle asked. I could almost see the glimmer of fear in her eyes.  
  
"No. And after a few weeks my scars healed up, and I was back to normal."  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Should I get surgery?"  
  
"Only if you want to..."  
  
"I'd like to fix my arms."  
  
Michelle then surprised me by pulling off her gloves. The little girl's arms were covered  
in light red scars, they were almost like mine, but her's were longer, and not on her face.  
  
"I want them to go away..." Michelle said softly.  
  
"Will you get the surgery?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes. But only if you'll come see me." She said with a smile.  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
Michelle then gave me a hug. I promised I'd play hopscotch with her sometime.   
A few minutes later a nurse came by and took Michelle back to her room. All the way down   
the hall I could her the little girl tell the nurse all about her visit with me.   
I smiled to myself realizing I had touched someone's life. 


	10. New Ties

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 10: New Ties  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
Weeks and days seemed to melt into one as my life continued in Salem. My job at the hospital  
was going well, and one way or another I would see Doctor Colin Murphy almost every day. As  
I lived life certain aspects of it started to come into place in my head. I was starting to  
have doubts about something. Something that was tugging at my heart strings, and my mind all  
at once.  
  
As I sat on my living room couch my mind started to drift back to a time that seemed so very  
long ago. A time I tried to forget, but it was to no avail. It would plaque me forever. For  
the secret I learned that fateful night would forever plaque me.  
  
I thought back to the night my mother died.  
  
  
  
"Greta, Greta please..." My mother said weakly from her deathbed.  
  
At the time, of course, I believed the woman lying before me was Hope Brady, not my  
beloved mom.  
  
"No. Stop it! Please! You are NOT my MOTHER!" I practically screamed from my chair.  
  
"Please Mon petit choux..."  
  
"No." I said firmly.  
  
"Please." She said weakly, so very weakly.  
  
"Stop it right now. Your name is Hope Williams Brady, wife to Bo Brady, and mother to   
Shawn Brady. You are not MY mother." I replied firmly.  
  
"...Greta....what if I prove it?" She asked.  
  
"There is no way to prove it, Hope." I said. I wondered if she could hear the anger coming  
from my voice.  
  
"Yes there is. What if I told you something so secretive, something only your mother would   
know?" She said.   
  
"Tell me what?" My intererst had risen.  
  
"I will tell you what you have been waiting years to hear, my dearest Greta. I shall  
tell you who your father is."  
  
"Stop..please...why are you doing this to me..." I said as tears began to stream down   
my face.  
  
"Greta..please don't cry..." She begged. I remember she was frail from that fatal gun shot  
wound, and I was worried Bo would be back to check on her and would inturrupt us.  
  
"Greta. Your father was the greatest love of my life."  
  
"Stop it." I said harshly as I wiped tears from my eyes.  
  
"Greta, come closer, and I shall tell you who your father is."  
  
So I did. I moved my head to her mouth, and I listened to what she had to say. I breathed  
in as she said the words. She wispered them so weakly, so softly, I thought I had heard her   
wrong. But it was in that moment everything in my entire life made sense and fell apart all  
at once. My mother had revealed the greatest secret she had.  
  
My father was John Black. 


	11. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 11: Decisions, Decisions  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
Why did I keep this secret for so long, you are probably asking? Because I didn't want  
to hurt John and his family. John was confused enough as it is, he also had beautiful teenage  
daughter, a rougeish son, and his loevly wife to take care of. Plus, he was opening up a   
corporate company that needed his attention. He didn't need me interferring. He wouldn't want   
to deal with such issues right now. Or maybe I didn't want to deal with this right now.   
I mean, the information was out there, I knew of it. If I didn't know John was my father, it   
would be much harder for me to except, it would drive me crazy not knowing. I'd probably be   
searching for those answers right now. My mother had had the last laugh.   
  
I decided that someday I would tell John, just not right now. That was why it was hard for  
me to face him. I had trouble knowing that this information was there, but just not  
knowledgeable to him. I did want to spend time with John, he was afterall, my biological   
father. But how was that possible? I even had trouble looking at him, everytime I did I  
kept on trying to find similarities between himself and me. And believe me there were  
lots. We both bit our bottom lip when we were nervous, and I noticed some of his facial  
features resembled mine. It was so hard to look at him and not call him "Dad". Father...I  
had a father. Pretty astonishing, isn't it?  
  
I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my mind as I sat on my couch that day. I had a   
stack of paperwork in front of me I'd been denying at work, so I'd brought it home to work  
on. Salem sat at the edge of the couch, playing with one of my socks. Everytime I looked at  
the cat I saw the person who had given me her: Colin. Such a nice guy, really sweet and not  
to mention handsome as hell. Oh, and that accent made me melt. I kept on hoping he'd ask me   
out. I still wasn't sure I wanted to be in another unsuccessful relationship. But maybe this  
one would be different. Maybe, just maybe.  
  
Like a turn of ESP, at that exact moment, my phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hello, Princess."  
  
Alas, it was not my prince. It was the frog. Jack Deveraux.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked snidely. I was still a little ticked at him for lieing to me.  
  
"I want to talk to you." He said simply.  
  
"I don't know Jack..." I said.  
  
"Please princess, I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too Jack." I said truthfullly. I really did, I missed my best friend.  
  
"Wanna come chat with me, princess? Somewhere, Anyway?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah, where?" I asked.  
  
"Just open your door..."   
  
"Huh?" I spouted dumbfoundly.  
  
"Just do it, princess."  
  
I then heard a click of the phone and then silence. I set down the phone and ran to my   
front door, opening it with enthusiasm. Stending in front of me was Jack, with the biggest  
bouquet of flowers I'd ever seen.  
  
"Hello Princess." He said simply, with his sly grin intact. I noticed he had his cell phone   
in his hand. He had called me from my front porch.  
  
"Hello Jack D." I said smiling.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked as he handed me the flowers. I smiled again, he had remembered my  
favorite flowers were white roses. Maybe he did listen to my endless banter sometimes.  
  
"Sure." I said as I let him walk by. I set the flowers on my table and returned to Jack,  
who had found his way into my front room.  
  
"Nice place you have here." Jack said. I suddenly remembered Jack had never seem my new   
house.  
  
"Thanks. Um..Jack..what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, princess, I came to apologize."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You know for what?" Jack said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm really, really, really, really, sorry I used you, lied to you, I'm   
really sorry. Any more questions? Oh, I'm really, really very sorry." Jack said in the  
way he was..well...Jack.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I forgive you on one occasion.." I said.  
  
"What's that, princess Greta?" Jack said.  
  
"You never, ever lie to me again under any circumstances." I said firmly.  
  
"Scouts honor!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Jack Deveraux....you were never a scout!" I accused.  
  
"Yeah well, if it wouldn't have been for the little punk who botched my knot tying...I  
would have been!"  
  
"Right Jack. Right." I said as I hugged him.  
  
"I've missed you Jack."  
  
"I've missed you too princess."  
  
And I and Jack were once again, reinstated as best friends. After that Jack told me all   
about how he and Jennifer were going to get married again. As it turns out Jennifer was   
really still in love with him. I was happy for them and their daughter. I knew I didn't  
have feelings for Jack anymore.   
  
It would soon come to surface that my heart belonged to another. 


	12. Birds and the Bees

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 12: Birds and the Bees  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
It was Valentines Day. Everyone in the hospital was in a cheery, happy mood. Everyone  
seemed to have someone to share this special day with. I sat in my office looking out my  
window, and once again ignoring my paper work. As I sat there, I didn't notice Colin enter  
and watch me.  
  
"Greta? You okay?" He ask I could hear slight worry in his tone of voice.  
  
I turned to face him, and smiled.  
  
"I'm okay." I said as I stood up. "Do you need something?" I asked. It was peculiar  
of Colin to visit me up at my office at ths time of day, we usualy met for lunch, besides,  
his office was all the way on the first floor.  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Oh. Okay." I asked, somewhat dissapointed.  
  
"Actually..." He started.  
  
"Yeah?" I said as I walked over to him and stood before him.  
  
"I was wondering..um..if..." He couldn't seem to find the right words.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"If you'd go out with me?" He said quickly, and then stared at his feet. He reminded me of  
a young boy trying to kiss a girl at the playground. I wondered if he could tell how excited  
I was.  
  
"For what? I mean, like a friendly date? Like we do everyday?" I asked. I wanted to get it clear.  
  
"Um, uh, No..more like a date...you know, flowers, music, dancing, dinner..." He said gulping.  
  
"I'd love too, Colin Murphy." I said with a grin.  
  
"Good. How about we do this early. Three o'clock okay with you?" He asked.  
  
"Um..no..sorry.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"..Uh, I have another date to attend."  
  
"Y-you do?" I wondered why he seemed so shocked.  
  
"Yeah.." I said, feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Fine. Then how about six o'clock, then?" He asked, he probably felt a little defeated.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Okay then, I'l pick you up at your house."  
  
"Okay...I can't wait." I said. I really couldn't...I had butterfly's in my stomach.  
  
He then surprised by moving closer, grabing my hand and kissing it. Kinda like all those  
ways you see in the movies, but so much better since it was happening to me. He then  
smiled at me.  
  
"Until tonight, princess." He said from the doorway, and then dissapeared from my sight.  
I grinned. You have no idea how happy I was in that moment.  
  
I laughed to myself moments later. I wondered how Colin would have felt if he'd have known  
my date at three o'clock was to play hopscotch with half of my patients. 


	13. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 13: The Date  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
It was Valentines Day, and I was going on a date. I was more excited and happy then I had   
been in years. Sure, Eric Brady had been my boyfriend for a short while and took me out. But  
he was always distant, and I don't think he even remembered me on valentines day when we were  
dating. But, no matter, today I was going out with a wonderful man.  
  
I had spent two hours in the bathroom trying to figure out what to wear. I couldn't seem to  
find the right dress or the right hair style to fit a dress. I was at a loss. I finally  
gave up and called Hope, who happily volunteered to bring over one of her dresses and let me  
borrow it. She also agreed to do my hair, which made me happy since Hope always had lovely   
hair styles.  
  
As I heard a faint knock on my door, I rushed to find a smiling Hope with about five dresses  
in her arms. Everytime I saw Hope, she reminded me of my mother. I wondered how two people  
could look so much alike but be so different. My mother had always been somewhat   
cold and distant. Hope was always friendly and cheery, even in her darkest moments. Her  
strength amazed me. I welcomed Hope in and we immediatley got to work on my dress and hair.  
  
Half an hour later I stepped out of the bathroom in a shimmering black dress, that showed  
off my hips and legs quite nicely. My hair had also been put up and slightly curled. Hope  
said I looked drop dead gorgeous. I just hoped Colin would think so too. Hope then gathered  
up her things and left, leaving me alone to wait for my date. Twenty minutes after Hope   
left I heard another knock on my door. I calmly walked to it, took a deep breath, and  
opened it. Like I had been excepting, Colin was standing before me, handsome as ever.  
He was wearing a light black suit, and his hair was slicked back nicely. He was...amazing.  
I felt my cheeks turn red as he stood there for a few minutes, not saying anything. He  
was just staring at me. Leave it to Hope to have all the dresses where the neckline is just   
a little too low.  
  
"Um...hi." I said meekly.  
  
"Oh, right. Uh, Hi." He said, quickly getting out of his daze.  
  
"You look nice." I said.  
  
"I don't compare to you. You look stunning. Absouloutely stunning." He said softly.  
  
"Thank you." I said softly.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes." I said as I grabbed my purse. I took his arm and locked my door behind me.  
  
  
  
He drove us to Tuscany. I loved Tuscany, it was one of my favorite resturants in Salem.  
As we stepped up to the door, Maggie greeted us with a smile, just like she always did.  
  
"Hello Greta. Happy Valentine's Day. How are you this evening?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Just fine. Oh, and let me introduce you to my date. Maggie, this is Colin Murphy. Colin,  
this is Maggie Horton." I said.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Colin said as he shook Maggie's hand.  
  
"Likewise. Ah Greta, so this is your date." Maggie said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, he is. But, I don't recall telling you I had a date..." I said dumbfoundly.  
  
"Oh, Hope called me and told me to give you two the best table in the house!"  
  
"Oh really." I said. I couldn't help but smile. Hope was always thinking ahead.  
  
"Yes. Oh Carl," Maggie yelled to the nearest waiter, "Please show Ms. von Amburg and  
Mr. Murphy to table A!" She said. Maggie then left us to greet another customer.  
  
Soon Colin and I were facing eachother at the best table in Tuscany. I noticed he  
was still kinda staring at me, and it made me blush again.  
  
"You're beautiful Greta," Colin said for the second time that night.  
  
"Thank you." I said softly.  
  
Soon the waiter came by and took our orders. We sat there for a few minutes, talking about  
our jobs at the hospital. I confessed what I'd been doing at three o'clock this afternoonn,   
and he thought it was cute, thankfully. He also seemed relived by it. I also told him that   
all the money I'd been making at my job had been set up to make college funds for some of the   
children there. He thought that was wonderful. Soon music started and couples all around   
the resturant got up and began to dance slowly to the music. Colin stood up, and gave me   
his hand.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked me.  
  
I smiled and said, "Yes. But only if its with you." He smiled at that request and led  
me to the dance floor. We danced slowly and closely to eachother. He lightly caressed  
my fingers in his hand, and it made me weak at the knees. Towards the end of the song,  
our heads were very close and I could feel his warm breath on my skin. It felt as if we were  
the only two people in the resturant. I thought in that moment, he was going to kiss me...but  
he didn't. The song ended and we were brought out of our dream worlds. We went back to  
our table and had dinner. I also told him this was one of the best nights of my life.  
  
About an hour later he was driving me home. He was holding my left hand as he walked me  
up to the door. I turned and smiled to him as we stood on my porch.  
  
"Thank you for tonight." I said softly.  
  
"Your welcome. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I take you out again tommorow night?" He asked, his eyes were shining.  
  
"Yes." I answered.  
  
We stood there for a few minutes, looking up at the stars. I could tell by the look on his   
face he was trying to decide if he was going to kiss me or not. I suddenly had an idea,  
for more than one reason I didn't want tonight to end so soon.   
  
"Colin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you wanna come in for dessert?" I asked softly.  
  
"Huh?" He seemed rather shocked by my request. It was then I realized it  
sounded bad, or more like a come on.   
  
"I mean for um..cake. I have cake." I quickly covered myself.  
  
"Chocolate cake?" He asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay. Sounds good."  
  
I smiled as I opened my door, and we went inside for dessert. 


	14. Its in His Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 14: Its in his Kiss  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
I had changed out of my dress, and replaced it with jeans and a shirt that showed a little  
bit of my stomach, I also lost the pumps. Colin had removed his suit jacket and tie, and  
we both seemed to be more at ease with ourselves.  
  
When I returned to my kitchen Colin was standing there with two plates of chocolate cake in hand.  
I smiled as I took it from him. I walked over to my counter and hoisted myself up onto it.  
My feet dangled a bit, but I smiled as Colin came over and stood by me. As we ate our cake  
I realized this was the closest I had been to someone in a very long time. Eric had cheated  
on me, Austin had ignored me, and Jack lied to me. I realized I and Colin had been friends for  
months and he hadn't managed to dissapoint me. Slowly but surely I was starting to fall for  
the handsome Australian. I sighed sitting atop the counter and decided to admit something to  
Colin.  
  
"You know...I can be in a room full of people, and still be completely alone...but its   
different with you. I'm not alone anymore when I'm with you, Colin Murphy." I wispered  
softly as I stared into his beautiful brown yes. I watched as he smiled softly, then  
he moved over to me, minding I was still sitting on the counter, and he stood inbetween  
my legs, his stomach pressed against the counter. He placed his hands on my waist, and   
lightly caressed the bare skin there. I had put my one hand on his chest, lightly stroking   
the hard muscle there, and the other found the rough hairs of his cheek. It was intimate  
and sweet all at once. It was then we moved our heads closer...  
  
***  
  
"And then he kissed me. Now, I'm sure your expecting some pent up passion filled kiss...but   
you're wrong. It was more like a soft, gentle peck. But it lasted longer. Much  
longer. It was the sweetest kiss of my life." I wispered softly. I tried to choke back my  
tears.  
  
"Greta, dear...I still don't understand. If this man was so bloody amazing, why did you  
leave Salem?" Lili asked, now laying on my bed while I sat at the foot.  
  
"Lili...its get very, very complicated from here..."  
  
"I'm all ears, dear."  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear this?" I asked softly. Actually, I wasn't sure if I wanted   
to relive it.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I want to know what happened to you and this man." Lili said.  
  
"Alight. Well..."  
  
*** 


	15. Our Place

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 15: Our Place  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
We kissed a few more times after that day, we hugged a lot too. When we kissed it wasn't   
exactly passionate, it was more light and soft. Which was just fine with me.   
I think Colin didn't want to scare me by going to fast too soon. Once again, I was just  
fine with that.  
  
We were walking through Salem Park. Holding hands and just kinda walking closely. We came  
to a bench. The bench was set right under a small stone bridge that connected two parts   
of the park. I remembered for a faint moment that it was the same bench that I sat on  
with Austin when he officially dumped me for Sami. But those sad moments soon turned to joy  
when Colin pulled me close and gave me a soft kiss. He lightly stroked my hair as a layed  
my head against his shoulder. We were alone under the bridge, and I quickly decided it  
was my new favorite place to spend with him.  
  
"Greta? Can I ask you something?" he asked me.  
  
"Sure. I feel like I can tell you anything." I said softly as I nuzzeled his neck.  
  
"Its somewhat...personal." He said softly.  
  
"Thats okay. I'm comfortable with you." I wispered.  
  
"Um okay...well..I was just wondering..since were dating now and everything..."  
  
"Yeah?" I said. I smiled, he used the word 'dating' and it made me feel good to know  
he thought of me as his girlfriend.  
  
"...Have you ever had...sex?" Colin asked.  
  
His question took me by surprise. I could feel my cheeks turning red, and I wondered why  
he would ask that question. I mean, I guess it was expected since we had kissed, but it   
just took me by surprise.  
  
"Well..uh....if you must know...I don't have much experience in that..." I said. I  
wondered if it made sense to him.  
  
"Oh..so you're a virgin?" He said. He looked straight at me as he said it. I knew my cheeks  
were as red as cherry's by now.  
  
"...Yes...I'm a virgin." I said softly as I looked down at my feet.  
  
"I was just wondering. Its not important, I was just curious. I guess  
because you told me about all your relationships with those moronic Salem guys that  
were foolish enough to let you go."  
  
"Can I ask you something now?" I asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you really care about me?" I said softly. I was scared of being hurt again by someone  
I cared about. I did care about Colin, and I was scared of being second to someone else.  
Colin turned to me and took my hands in his. He lightly caressed them, and then kissed  
them sweetly. In that moment I could tell he really did care about me.  
  
"Greta, I don't think I could ever care about someone as much as I care about you. You  
make me feel things that nobody, not Elisabeth, not anyone, has been able to make me feel.  
I don't care what anyone says or does...We belong together, and I'll spend the rest of my  
life proving that to you if I have too. Greta, I would do anything for you. And I  
don't know how I could feel these things so soon and so quickly, But I do, I just do  
and it will never go away. I know my feelings for you will continue to grow stronger  
and deeper every day." He said softly.  
  
"Colin..." I wispered softly. I was so shocked and so happy by what he had told me. Noone  
had ever said such beautiful things to me in all life. I knew I felt the same way. He  
was so sweet and so wonderful to me, I never thought I'd find anyone like him. He was   
everything I'd ever dreamed of. Just as my mother's letter had stated, he was the love  
who would never leave, the love who would never give me cause to grieve.   
  
Colin then put his hands on my cheeks, which were no longer red, and brought his lips to   
mine. I was somewhat surprised at the passion and intensity of the kiss, that I wasn't  
sure where to put my hands. But soon I had slid them under his jacket, and I felt at home.  
For the first time we kissed like we were the only two people on earth. I now knew that  
nothing would ever compare to that one kiss. It was heaven on earth.  
  
I would forever remember that lone park bench as "Our place". That bench was where  
I found my future and my love. 


	16. A Good Day

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 16: A Good Day  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
I was walking with a smile plastered on my face through Salem Place. I think I was in some   
sort of daze. But a good one. I was extrememly happy and couldn't help but think how underated   
happiness was. I was so happy for the first time in a long time. Everything was just wonderful,   
absoulouetly wonderful.   
  
As I walked through Salem Place I noticed Jennifer Horton sitting on at a table at the Java   
Cafe. I suddenly realized it was time to put the past behind us, it was over. She had Jack and   
I had Colin. There was no need to hold grudges. I walked over to her and sat down on the  
opposite seat. she looked up from her newspaper with a cautious smile.  
  
"Hello Jennifer!" I said cheerily. I think I shocked her with the level of enthuism in my  
voice.  
  
"Um, Hello Greta." Jennifer replied.  
  
"How are you?" I asked like nothing had ever happened between us.  
  
"I'm..I'm um, good. You?" She asked as she furrowed her brow.  
  
"Absouloutely wonderful, and thank you for asking!" I said with a grin.  
  
A couple seconds past before Jennifer came out and said what I'd been waiting to hear for  
months.  
  
"Greta? I-I just wanted to apologize for hurting you. I was out of line trying to use you  
against Jack, your friend. I am truely sorry for that. I just hope there's a way you and I  
can be friends again." She said.  
  
"Oh that? Thats behind us Jen, waaaaaaaay behind us. I forgive you and yes I want to be the  
BEST of friends." I said smiling.  
  
"Oh really! Thats great! I swear I'm not going to dissapoint you ever again!" She said  
grinning.  
  
"Great. Now, I need to tell you CONGRATULATIONS on getting engaged to Jack! I know   
first-hand he is a wonderful Man!" I beamed.  
  
"Yes, I know. He's proved that over and over again. I really love him."  
  
"Good, good. Jack deserves that."  
  
"Mmm-hmm. Now, you and I have been out of the loop for awhile..whats up with you?"  
  
"Oh. nothing much. I'm just dating a wonderful guy." I said. I knew I had this stupid grin  
on my face but I didn't care.  
  
"Really? Who?" Jenn asked.  
  
"Um, remember that doctor? You know the one who's name was unreachable?"  
  
"Oh..uh, yeah..." Jennifer somewhat looked down like she was guilty or something.  
  
"Anyway, his name is Colin Murphy and we've been seeing eachother for five months now. Of  
course we were friends before that, and you know what they say about friends...friends   
always make the best---" Jennifer inturrupted me before I had the chance to say 'Lovers'.  
  
"Greta! Stop! I know who Colin is...I have a confession..." Jenn said meekly  
  
"What Jenn?"  
  
"I...I knew Colin in Africa, and then Irelend. I had feelings for him, but he never  
returned them. After you found out Jack wasn't gay, I was mad at Jack, so I went to  
Colin..and.."  
  
"And you what?" I asked.  
  
"And...he told me nothing would ever hapopen between him and I because he never really  
cared for me at all, I'm nothing more than a friend for him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you  
earlier, I was just acting really weird these last few months. I'm sorry." Jennifer said  
all at once.  
  
"Thats okay." I said.  
  
"Really? I thought you'd be mad at me Greta.." Jennifer trailed.  
  
"No, no..of course not. I understand. Besides, Colin's with me now."  
  
"Are you sure you're not mad I had feelings for Colin?"  
  
"Nope. Colin has reassured me over and over again that he only has eyes for me.   
But...you really love Jack, now. Right?" I asked.  
  
"Completely."  
  
"Good. Because if you didn't he'd be very dissapointed, and pull his games again."  
  
"Yeah, well, thats just Jack. I understand that now."  
  
"Good."  
  
We sat there for a few minutes while Jennifer finished her coffee. I then got an idea.  
  
"Hey, you wanna go to Balistix? They've got a great sale going on!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my, yes! We got the Brady Horton picnic coming up again, and we need something  
nice to wear!" Jennifer said as she paid the waitress.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. So you wanna go?" I asked.  
  
"Yes!" Jennifer said.  
  
Me and Jenn then bounded off to Balistix. I was very happy we were friends again. All  
the while we shopped, we talked of Jack, Colin, and Jennifer's upcoming wedding to Jack.  
  
All in all, it was a good day. 


	17. The Picnic

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 17: The Picnic  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
"Every year the Horton's and the Brady's get together to celebrate their untied families.  
So thats what this picnic is about. You're a Brady, Colin. Even though you're a distant one,  
you're counted as a Brady. As for me, I'm not apart of the clan, but I'm practically  
considered a family member. So thats why we're invited." I said.  
  
"Oh, Okay." Colin said from the chair in my living room.  
  
Colin had been curious as to why his family bothered to have a picnic, apparently they  
didn't have family gatherings in Ireland. I think he finally understood it, but I  
think he was going to be overwhelmed at how many people were going to be there. I  
was very excited to attend. Mrs. Horton always told me I was one of the family, and  
now I was really starting to believe it.   
  
"Okay, so are you read to go, Murphy?" I had taken to calling Colin by his last name.  
Hope had given me the borrowed idea. I still called Colin 'Colin Murphy' half the time since   
it was cute and original.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." He said as he got up and put on his coat. He then helped  
me on with mine, and we left for the Horton's.  
  
  
  
The picnic was on in full swing when we arrived. We had picked up Jack, Jennifer and Abby   
on the way. I noticed Colin and Jennifer seemed to be more at ease with eachother, they were  
chatting normally and it seemed to be pretty clear to eachother they were with other  
people. Although Jack still had to get used to the idea that Jennifer had been following  
Colin around for a few months, instead of him. But I hoped they would become friends. Colin  
and Jack were the two most important men in my life right now.  
  
As we all entered the backyard through the back gate, I noticed a flood of people. The  
one's I could see right off were: Bo, Hope, Alice, Maggie, Mickey, Caroline, Shawn Senior,   
Bo, Hope, Shawn D, Lucas (I was glad to see he's out of the hospital), Austin, Sami (Grrr),   
Will, Little J.T., Lexie, Abe, Little Issac, Marlena, Belle, Brady, Long lost Mike and   
Carrie, and alas, John. I started to wish he knew about me more and more. I wish he  
knew how much I loved him, and that he was my father. But now was not the time, now  
was the time to enjoy ourselves.  
  
We were all greeted by lots of hugs as soon as everyone saw us. Jack immediately when  
off to chat with Lexie and Abe---probably about some Job scam of his. Jennifer and Hope,  
like the cousins they were, went off to talk. I decided to stay near Colin and mingle.  
John and Marlena came up to us and gave me a hug, John shook Colin's hand, and I discovered   
Marlena already knew Colin from the hospital.  
  
"How are you Greta?" John asked.  
  
"I'm..good, Father John." I said as I looked down at the ground. I still called him   
"Father John". I was having trouble looking John in the eyes. I was scared he'd see me   
hiding something.   
  
Marlena smiled and said, "Well, Greta, you should be good. I mean, you have this  
handsome Brady man to watch over you." She said to me and Colin.  
  
"Nah, I'm the lucky one." Colin said, "I have an angel looking after me." He said as he  
put his arm around me and pulled me close.  
  
Marlena just smiled, winked at me, and then walked away to talk to Lucas. John stood there  
for a few minutes, he was sorta watching me and Colin. I wondered if he suspected anything.  
  
"Colin, I can see you're doing a good job watching my girl here." He said simply. He then  
walked away leaveing us bewildered. I knew John meant it in a friendly matter, he said it  
because we had know eachother for so long, he was my "Father John". Colin must have  
noticerd something weird about it too, because he stared at me for a minute, and then back  
at John across the yard.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Colin asked.  
  
"Oh, um...nothing. I'll, uh, I'll explain it to you later." I said. I was going to explain it to   
him later, I was going to tell him about Father John and my mother. Of course I wasn't going  
to tell him John was my real father. I just wasn't ready for that. There would be too many   
questions I couldn't answer.  
  
Colin and I talked to everyone at the picnic. There was also enough food to go around, as  
there was hot dogs, hamburgers, drinks, and Alice's famous donuts, of course. When it  
approched he evening Colin and I sat together watching the fire works Bo and company had  
set off. We shared a few kisses under the night sky, and just enjoyed being together.  
Later that night we said goodbye to everyone, and he drove me home.   
  
All the time my mind lingered to the father I had, but didn't know I existed. 


	18. The First Time

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 18: The First Time  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
More weeks flew on by in my life. My relationship with Colin was going really well. We  
cared about eachother very much, and he continued to tell me that every day. I knew one  
thing was that before I met Colin, I never knew what "feelings" felt like. When I was with Eric it  
felt so different from what I felt with Colin. With Colin it was really there. He cared about  
me and would never do anything intentionally to hurt me. When Colin kissed me, I felt his  
emotions in his kiss, I felt something so much more than what I felt with anyone else.  
  
I had fallen in love for the first time.  
  
I had admitted it to myself one night while trying to get to sleep. I had been lying in bed  
thinking about him and wondering what he was doing right then --- probably sleeping. But  
I couldn't help but think about him and what he made me feel. I couldn't wait to see him in  
the morning and kiss him, and feel his arms around me. With us it wasn't about sex or lust,   
it was about something much deeper. I had trouble at first, admitting it, because I knew when   
I realized I was in love with him I'd never be able to go back on those feelings. They'd   
always be there. I would always love Colin Murphy.   
  
Now the question was, did he love me? I knew he had deep feelings for me just by the   
beautiful things he said to me, like that day in the park. I wondered if I told him  
just how much I loved him if he would return those feelings? Or would he reject me? I  
couldn't take another man not wanting me...I just couldn't. It would break my heart.  
But, I also knew the fact that I was in love with him and couldn't tell him also drove  
me crazy.   
  
I had decided to tell him. I was going to tell him I had fallen in love with him. I was  
going to take a chance on love.  
  
I had set it all up. I had called him at work and told him to come on by my house for   
dinner. I was going to *try* and cook my hardest, but I figured if all else failed I  
could always order in chinese food.   
  
So here I was at seven o'clock at night with baking powder, eggs, pasta and every other   
food known to man strewn around my kitchen. I was a mess, and my hair wasn't done and I   
certainly wasn't dressed. I sighed as I gave up and ordered chinese food. In half an  
hour I came down my stairs in a lovely black skirt, and long sleeved top ensemble. I had  
my hair pulled back and hoped Colin wouldn't mind that I smelled a bit like cheese and  
pasta sauce. Soon the food arrived and I set it up on my dining room table and touched   
it off with lighted candles. By the time I was finished I had ten minutes to spare before   
Colin's arrivial. As soon as I sat down the doorbell rang and I was once again on my feet  
rushing to the door, I opend it and smiled at Colin.  
  
"Hey." He greeted.  
  
"Hi..." I said.  
  
He leaned forward, kissed me on the cheek, and hugged me. As he hugged me, I snuggled into  
his chest, I could feel his heartbeat under my ears. He let go much sooner than I would have   
liked. I stared at Colin for a moment, he looked a little flushed, even pale. I guessed he  
must have had a hard day at work. He gave me a half smile as he walked into my house, he  
set his coat on my chair as he always did. He seemed to be a little more quiet than usual,  
but I knew how to fix that. I walked right over to him, grabbed him and kissed him hard. He  
seemed a little shocked, but he didn't deny me. I smiled as we ended the kiss, I had missed  
him more than I thought.  
  
"You hungry?" I asked.  
  
"Um, yeah." He answered.  
  
"Okay... You wanna eat?"  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
We went into my dining room, and sat down to our meal. He seemed to pick at the food more  
than he ate it. I found that odd but let it go. I already had butterfly's in my stomach  
thinking about what I was going to tell him later that evening. It was hard to look at him  
and not just blurt out, 'I love you, Colin Murphy!' Its not hard to understand I was   
extremely nervous. This was afterll, the first time I was going to say that to someone,  
especially a man, but it was a man I was in love with.   
  
After dinner he helped me clear away the plates and told me "thank you" for dinner. I  
then asked if he wanted to stay awhile and watch TV or something. He agreed and we made  
our way over to the couch. Before I could get a word in edge wise, Colin took my hands,  
pulled me close to him, and kissed me for a very long time. By the time we stopped I  
had forgotten where I was and what I was planning to do tonight. Colin's voice shook me  
out of my dream world.  
  
"Greta?" He said.  
  
"Yes?" I answered.  
  
"May I tell you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
He looked down at my hands, and then straight into my eyes.  
  
"You won't run away or scream or panic once I tell what I've been planning to tell you for  
a long time now?  
  
"Of course not." I said simply as I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. He  
brought his hands to my face and gently removed a stray hair in front of my eyes. He  
then lightly caressed my cheeks with his fingers, he pulled me even closer then I was,  
and lightly wispered...  
  
"I love you, Greta von Amburg."  
  
That was the first time anyone ever said that to me. Besides my mother, of course.   
Nobody in my life had ever bothered to show they cared. Here I was all night trying  
to figure out the best way to tell him, and he had beat me to it. I stared at him  
for a few mintes, I think I scared him by not answering right away.  
  
"...Colin..." I wispered softly.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I shouln't have done that...I'm so stupid...look, you don't  
have to say anything, I didn't expect it back." He said quickly and in a huff.  
  
"Colin, stop. Shhh." I wispered as I put my finger to his lips.  
  
"..I..." He stuttered.  
  
"Colin, I love you too." I said softly looking deep into his soft brown eyes. That was the  
first time I said it to someone and meant it with all my being, heart, and soul.   
  
"Greta..." He wispered.  
  
I then leaned forward and rested my forehead agasinst his. He wrapped his arms around me  
and just held me for as long as possible until I didn't think I could wait any longer. I  
begged him for a kiss, and like before he didn't deny me. We kissed until our lips were  
swollen. We then fell asleep on the couch, and for the rest of the night we held eachother,  
basking in the feeling of true love. 


	19. Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 19: Shattered  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
Another month passed, and my happiness was beyond anything I'd ever imagined. I'd never  
been more happy in my life than I was right now. Love was certainly in the air for I  
and Colin, and one way or another we said "I Love You" to eachother everyday. I never  
thought love would feel this good, and never change my life in so many ways. I was  
utterly happy, and nothing could ruin that. I was on cloud nine.  
  
I was meeting Colin on a crisp saturday morning. He was working today, and I had off, so  
the best we could do was meet for lunch. As I came to the first floor of the hospital, I  
noticed Craig Westly standing at a counter with his head in his hands. He looked stressed   
to say the least. I decided to see what was up, I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.  
I had been working for him for months now, and he had become more than just my boss. He  
was a friend.  
  
"Hi Craig." I said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh..uh...hello Greta." He said as he looked up from his chart.  
  
"So, whats wrong? You okay?" I asked.  
  
"I'm..fine. How are you? Are you doing alright?" Craig asked me.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. Great, actually."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
What a strange thing to ask.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um, okay. Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to or...anything...just, well, my  
door is always open." He said as he touched my shoulder and walked away. I wondered  
what was wrong with him today. He seemed to be flustered and worried. I let it go  
and decided to go find Colin.   
  
I talked to the desk secretary and she told me he had been out on the terrace for almost   
an hour. That was odd for Colin. I walked out to the terrace patio and noticed he was   
looking over the railing, his head was down and he hadn't noticed I was standing there.  
I slowly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped slightly,  
he hadn't been expecting me, I think. He still hadn't looked at me since I got there.  
Usually when I met him during the day for lunch, he'd grab me and kiss me. Today  
he just stood there, barely saying hello.  
  
"Hey...you okay?" I asked him as I rested my chin on his back. He took a moment to answer.  
  
"Greta....yes.." He said. He finally turned around to look at me. I once again noticed he was  
paler than normal, and he looked unshaven, and just plain tired looking.  
  
"Are you ready for Lunch?" I asked as I kissed him softly on the cheek. He just somewhat  
stared at me and just didn't act like his normal self.  
  
"Craig...he..uh..let me off for today...can we just go to your house? I don't want to  
go to the cafeteria." He said as he looked down at the ground.  
  
"Sure." I answered. I looked at him as I ran my fingers through his hair. He really  
looked tired. There were even dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"Colin..are you okay?"  
  
".I..."  
  
"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" I asked. I knew I was being suspicious, but  
his appearance worried me.  
  
"Lets just go, please." He said, as he took my hand and pulled me through the door. I  
decided to let it go until later. Maybe he was just hungry, I decided.  
  
  
  
We had arrived at my house. I opened my front door and he followed me inside. All the way  
to my house he looked out the window, barely saying anything. I took off my coat and  
tossed it onto my nearest chair. I started to walk into my kitchen, I decided to make  
sandwiches or something, when I felt his hand grab mine. He spun me around to face him,  
he looked into my eyes as he wispered:  
  
"I love you, Greta."  
  
Before I could say a single thing he kissed me with a passion. He kissed me as if it was   
the last kiss we would ever share. His hands were grasping mine tightly, and before I knew   
it we were sitting on my couch kissing. I hadn't realized the heat of the moment until I   
realized he had managed to push me onto the couch until I was laying down, with him hovering   
over me. He started to kiss my neck, and although I was enjoying it beyond control, I knew   
where this was leading us, and I just wasn't ready.  
  
"Colin..."   
  
He didn't stop.  
  
"Colin..please stop..." I said.  
  
He stopped immediately and looked up at me. I suddenly realized he was sweating and it wasn't   
even hot in here.  
  
"Please don't tell me to stop..." He said quickly.  
  
"I..I'm just not ready...ready for..that." I wispered as I put my hand to his cheek.  
  
As if something hit him in the face, he stood up and backed away from me. He looked white  
as a ghost, almost as if he wasn't sure where he was anymore. He put his head in his hands,   
and looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Greta...I'm, sorry, I'm sorry..." He yelled as he paced my living room. I didn't understand  
what was wrong with him.   
  
"Its okay, Colin. Please don't be upset...."  
  
"I..I.." He seemed to stutter and breath in deeply. I stood up and grabbed his hands  
and put them to my heart.  
  
"I love you, Colin," I said to him. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." As  
soon as I said the words Colin pulled his hands away from me, and for the first time  
since I knew him he started to cry.  
  
"Please don't say that..." he said to me. "Please..." he begged.  
  
"Why? What is wrong with you all of a sudden?" I asked him. I was starting to get   
angry. I didn't understand why he was acting so crazy.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He repeated.  
  
My throat went dry as I wondered what he could possibly be sorry for. I knew it wasn't  
for kissing me, that couldn't be it.  
  
"Why're you sorry?" I asked, I was desperate to find out what was wrong with him. I  
moved closer to him and put my hand on the side of his neck, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Greta, please...you can't be in love with me. Not anymore. We can be friends, we can  
see eachother...but you just...you can't love me." He said. I was so shocked and hurt  
I didn't understand what he was saying, what he was trying his hardest to tell me.  
He was trying to tell me something that would break my heart, and I was so scared to  
hear it.  
  
"Why not?" I shouted as I started to feel tears burn my eyes.  
  
"Greta..you just can't...I promised I'd never hurt you..and..I.." Colin muttered hoarsely.  
  
"Stop it!!!" I screamed.   
  
"Greta..."   
  
"Tell me!"  
  
He took a few seconds to compose himself. He had been looking down at the ground, avoiding my eyes.   
It was the first time, I realized, we had ever fought with eachother. He looked up at me  
with red, puffy eyes. We were both crying and I didn't even know why. He looked at me  
with vulnerability, and then he said the words that never left me, and haunted me for the  
rest of my life. It was in that moment my world and my heart shattered.  
  
"I'm dying, Greta." 


	20. Accepting

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 20: Accepting  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
I think I cried more than he did. He must have held me for what seemed like hours as I  
cried. I was having trouble accepting it.  
  
Colin was dying...  
My Colin...  
  
After he told me I couldn't even speak.  
  
Colin had cancer. Liver cancer.  
  
"No, no," I kept on wispering to him, "there has to be some mistake...."  
  
But there wasn't.  
  
"How long have you known?" I asked him.  
  
"That I'm dying?" He asked.  
  
"...Yes." I managed to say inbetween sobs.  
  
"For four weeks," he said softly, "But I've know I've had cancer for longer."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I've had cancer for five years," he admitted, "But in these past weeks I've been  
getting sick. Really sick, Greta." He said.  
  
It all started to make more and more sense to me now. A month ago, right around the  
time he admitted he was in love with me, thats when he was starting to look sick, and  
barely ate anything. That was why Craig had been acting so weird around me. He had known.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I couldn't understand why he didn't tell me sooner.  
Why he didn't tell me we didn't have the rest of our lives together. I couldn't help but  
wonder why God was doing this to us. To me. Why did God want to destroy everyone important  
to me?  
  
"Can't you get a liver transplant?" I asked meekly.  
  
"Greta...its not that simple." He said softly as he lightly stroked my cheek. I couldn't  
believe he was the one comforting me, I should have been the one to comfort him.  
  
"I don't understand..." I wispered softly.  
  
"When I first found out I was sick, doctors didn't think it was cancer, so they saw no need  
to put me on the list right away. Then two years ago, cancer was found, and they put me on the list. But  
the point is that there are millions of people before me waiting for a liver."  
  
"I..I don't care...I'll pay them..to get you a liver sooner..." I said not thinking.  
  
"You're not doing that!" He yelled.  
  
"Why? Why not?" I questioned. I knew we were both angry and upset at the same time.   
  
"Because its not right!" He said as he sat up from the couch.  
  
I knew he was right so I decided to let it go. I watched him walk over to my window  
and look outside, I looked over at the clock and realized it was past midnight. Colin   
turned around and looked at me, his shoulders slumped and he sighed loudly.  
  
"I'll..understand if you don't want to be with me anymore..."  
  
"What?" I said hoarsely.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to waste your life away with someone who's going to die."  
  
"I..I never said that!"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"Colin, stop it!" I said harshly. "Listen to me, Colin Murphy. I love you. I'm in love  
with you. Nothing in this world could ever make me stop loving you. I'll stick by your  
side no matter what..because I am in love with you!" I said as I walked over to and  
kissed him tenderly to seal my promise.  
  
"Greta...I love you too. But I don't want to hurt you. My worst fear is hurting you. I know  
from your past you fear men leaving you...and I'm sorry." He said as he leaned down and   
rested his forehead against mine.  
  
"Its okay..." I wispered.  
  
"Greta...you mean everything to me." He said softly, his accent sounded heavy and tired.  
  
"Colin.... I'm going to be here for as long as you need me. I'm here no matter  
what happens."   
  
"Even in death?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes, even in death." I promised. 


	21. Hugs

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 21: Hugs  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
The next day we told his family. I think it was the hardest thing he ever had to go through.  
We had gotten everyone to meet at Bo and Hope's house, and we told them there. Everyone was  
shocked, Hope even cried. We also told them Colin only had three months of life left, and  
through those months he would need everyone's support. They all vowed to be there for him,  
which was nice. Bo and Colin rekindled a friendship that was never there as cousins, due to  
this horrific news. I think while this brought tragedy, it also brought solitude. I know  
out of all of us, the family felt bad for me most, and what I was losing. I could not accept the  
fact Colin was going to leave me, another person I loved more than anything in this world   
was going to break my heart. I couldn't stop crying.  
  
Colin had to see the doctor three times a week, and as the pain progressed he's have to  
take pain killers, among other medications. I went with him to every single one of  
his visits to the doctors. Each time we went we learned more awful news, the worst of the  
news had to be that he would start losing weight, he would look more thin and pale than  
he was. He would also have trouble eating. I think I was more scared than he was. I prayed  
every night for a miracle.  
  
***  
  
"Greta?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never told me about this Colin Murphy...as a matter of fact you never mentioned a  
single word about this young man."  
  
"I know, Lili."  
  
I had made Lili cry. All the while I had told her my story she seemed to have a whirl of  
emotions, but she never shed a tear. But when I told her about this man, the man I loved  
and still do, when I told him he was dying....she cried.  
  
"Greta...did this man cause you to leave Salem?" Lili asked me.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"You'll have to listen."  
  
"But, I want to know now, dear!" Lili demanded from the bed.  
  
"Lili, if you must know I only told you my story from my terms. I don't care  
if it takes all day. To understand my story you have to listen to it, all of it. You  
can't just hear bits and pieces, its too important to me to just talk about it like it  
was nothing."  
  
"I..I understand...I guess I just want you to be happpy."  
  
"Well, I'm not."  
  
"Greta..."  
  
I tried to choke back tears, "Its okay Lili. Its good to talk about these things, it  
makes one understand better."  
  
Lili got off the bed and walked over to the windowsill, and she hugged me. She hugged me as if   
I was weak. She hugged me like I was hurt. She hugged me as if she was my mother. She held me   
as I continued the story of my last months in Salem.  
  
*** 


	22. Just One Night

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 22: Just One Night  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
I kept on praying for a miracle. Sadly, I knew it would never come, and I was slowly   
starting to accept the reality the Colin was going to die. He was going to leave me,  
he would leave our love behind and left in the depths of memories, mainly in my memories.  
I knew I had to stay faithful, I had to believe in the end, everything, no matter what  
happened, would work out. I was trying as hard as I could stand it. I was trying to  
believe.  
  
I invited Colin over for a late lunch. He no longer had his job at the hospital, he was   
ordered to stay home, rest, and spend time with his family and friends. I had been thinking  
long and hard about a lot of things, mostly about how much Colin meant to me. How much I  
loved him. How much we needed and meant to one another. I had made a very important decision  
about something, and I hoped he would go along with it. I knew in order to do what I planned  
tonight would change everything forever, between us, and for me for the rest of my life.  
But it was a decision, an action, I had been yearning for a very long time.  
  
I wanted to make love to him.  
  
I sighed deeply as I put two plates out on my dining room table. I hadn't prepared anything  
too special, I was pretty nervous. I put two turkey sandwices on the plates, and put some  
pretty flowers in a vase in the middle. All in all, it looked okay for lunch. Right at  
one o'clock my doorbell rang, and I rushed with open arms to answer it.  
  
Colin was standing there, of course. Even though he was pale and tired, he still looked as  
handsome as ever to me. I hugged him and no words were spoken until after I made sure he  
recieved a kiss from me. I then led him inside and into foyer.  
  
"You look very handsome." I said as I lightly stroked his hand.  
  
"Nah, you got me beat in that department." He said shyly. I smiled, he still had his   
playful humor.  
  
We sat down and ate lunch. I noticed he once again picked at the sandwich, he   
barely ate half of it. I picked up the plates and took them into the kitchen when we were   
finished. When I came back he was sitting on my couch with his head in his hands, he looked   
very stressed, it was evident why. I think he felt that he was putting me through something   
I didn't want to do. But he was wrong, I wanted to be here with him. I wanted to spend as   
much time as I could with him. I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to love him and care for  
him as long as it was possible, as long as he would let me.  
  
I sat down on the couch next to him, I took his hand in mine and lightly caressed it. He  
looked at me with those sweet brown eyes, and I wondered if he knew what I was thinking. I  
wondered if he knew how much I wanted him. Maybe he did sense what I wanted, he moved closer  
to me and kissed me softly as he held me close. I slipped my hands onto his chest, it  
was then I realized his chest wasn't as hard or muscled, it was slightly sunken in. He  
then started to kiss me more deeply, but the shock was still registering that he was   
looking very ill. I pulled away from him, and I think he took it the wrong way.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he took a breath.  
  
"No, no...its not that..."  
  
"What is it then?" He asked me as he lightly touched my cheek. The way he touched me made me  
melt all over again.  
  
"I just, um, I.." I wasn't quite sure what to say.  
  
"I love you, Greta." He said. He knew saying those words would bring my joy. He was trying  
so hard to make me happy, but it should have been the other way around.  
  
"I'm so scared of losing you," I wispered softly, "You have no idea how much I love you."  
  
"Yes I do. Because its exactly the same way for me, maybe more."  
  
"Colin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make love to me."  
  
He looked utterly shocked. He stood up and he began to pace like he allways did when he got  
nervous. I stood there staring at him until he finally said something.  
  
"Are you...crazy?" He said. To be truthful that comment was hurtful.  
  
"What?" I said as I stood up and moved over to where he was standing.  
  
"We can't make love! You're a virgin, and I'm dying. I am going to die, Greta. If we were to   
make love....when I die...I couldn't leave you like that. I know you Greta, you'd be  
ruined for the rest of your life. I can't do that to you. I love you too much, sweetie."  
  
"Colin," I said firmly, "You don't understand...I want to. I cannot live the rest of my  
life not knowing what it felt like to be with you. I just can't."  
  
"Greta..."  
  
"Colin, please..." I begged. I moved closer to him and gently pressed my lips to his. I  
could feel him succumb to me as he tenderly wrapped me up in his arms. A few moments later  
our kisses had turned very pasionate, and it felt completely wonderful. I then ran my   
fingers over the buttons of his shirt. I contemplated opening them. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but I  
did what felt right, what felt perfect. He moved his lips to my ear and softly wispered...  
  
"I love you Greta..."   
  
I stared into his eyes, and wispered back: "I love you too, Murphy."  
  
We then continued to kiss. I felt him pick me up and carry me to my bedroom, I was surprised   
he could pick me up...but he did.  
  
And That was the night my innocence was lost. That was the night I lost my virginity to Colin. 


	23. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 23: The Next Day  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
It was the next day after Colin and I made love. We were once again sitting on my couch again. My  
fingers were interwined with his as I lighty drew small circles on his chest with my fingers.  
I buried my face in his neck, and I decided I would never be closer with anyone more than I   
would with Colin Murphy. The TV was on, I think it was a talk show, but it didn't matter   
since both of us were occupied with eachother. We sat there for a few minutes in silence  
unti Colin looked at his watch and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry...I have to go, Greta." He said to me.  
  
"Go? Where?" I asked. I wasn't exactly happy with the prospect.  
  
"I have a doctor's appointemnt." He said meekly. I could tell he was tired and he wasn't  
looking forward to the weekly treatments.  
  
"Um, okay, I'm coming too." I said standing up and looked around for my purse. I   
couldn't believe I'd forgoten about his appointment. Colin stood up and lightly rubbed my   
shoulders. I could tell he had concern with me coming, which was odd since he usually let   
me without hesitation.  
  
"Greta, I think it would be best if you didn't come this time..."  
  
"Why?" I asked. I didn't understand his motives. We were finally together and he didn't  
want to spend together, even if it was with a doctor.  
  
"I just...I need to go alone..."  
  
"Colin..."  
  
"Please Greta." He asked again.  
  
"...Alright." I gave in.  
  
"Thank you, love." He said as he kissed me softly on the lips.  
  
He smiled at me as he grabbed his coat and made sure his hair wasn't a mess. I smiled when  
he did that, it was so cute.  
  
"I love you, Greta." He said as he opened up my front door.  
  
"I love you too." I said. I wondered if he knew how much I meant it, how much he would  
always mean to me.   
  
He left and I was once again alone in my house. I sighed as I picked up Salem and  
petted her pretty fur. I sighed and tried to guess why Colin had not let me  
accompany him to the doctors office. 


	24. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with anyone at the Days of our Lives studios, NBC Studios, Ken Corday, Corday Productions, Julianne Morris, or anyone who concerns DAYS. I do not own these characters...but if I did I'd undo the crap they write for them. ;)  
  
Title: Forever Endless  
Chapter 24: The Surprise  
POV (1st person): Greta von Amburg  
  
  
  
"Are your eyes closed?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oh, C'mon..."  
  
"Alright, alright they're closed."  
  
"Good. Now come this way and be careful not to trip."  
  
I smiled in the darkness as I led Coln through the Brady Pub...I hoped Bo and Hope   
had gotten everything set up correctly. Hope and I had been planning the surprise all   
week, and tonight was the day to spring it. Today was Colin's birthday, and we wanted  
to make it a joyful one.  
  
"Now stand right here and don't peek."  
  
I glanced over at Hope and Bo, and behind them stood a multitude of people. Everyone from   
family to friends had come. I saw John, Marlena, Belle, Brady, Shawn Senior, Shawn D,   
Craig, Nancy, Roman, Austin (not Sami...), Victor, Lexi, Abe, Issac & JT, Caroline, Maggie and so  
many others I hadn't even realized I'd invited. I made sure Colin wasn't peeking and I walked   
over to Hope and gave her a quick hug. She had become one of my greatest friends in our   
time of need. she smield at me and I knew with everyone's help we were going to make this   
the best party.  
  
"Okay....you can open your eyes now!"  
  
As soon as he did everyone yelled SURPRISE! Colin smiled as everyone came rushing up to him  
showering hugs, kisses, and just being happy and forgetting about his illness. I think even  
I forgot about it that night.  
  
"Wow, this is great!" Colin said as soon as everyone calmed down.  
  
"Greta... Did you plan all this?"  
  
Yup, but I had a little help from my fairy godmother.." I said as I hugged Hope.   
To be honest everyone at the party had helped me one way or another.  
  
"Colin, we just want you to be happy!" Hope chimed.  
  
"Thank you...this is wonderful!" Colin said with a grin. It was the first  
time he'd smiled in a long time. I walked over to Colin and gave him a large  
kiss in front of everyone. Of course, this being the Brady and the Horton families,  
they all ohhhh and awwwwwed at us. We just smiled and continued being inm love with eachother.  
Soon we brought out a big chocolate cake Alice had insisted she bake herself, and of  
course nobody turned down an offer for one of Alice's wonderful cakes. Later that evening  
there was dancing, I of course danced with Colin, and Bo as well offered his hand. It later  
that evening that I was watching everyone from a corner of the pub when Austin came up to me   
and smiled.  
  
"Greta... I'm really glad you're happy." Austin said truthfully. I knew he meant it since  
Austin never lied.  
  
"Thank you, Austin. I'm glad you found your happiness with Sami." I said. I meant it as   
well, I had found the happiness I'd always wanted with Colin.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
I couldn't help but notice the dissatisfaction on Austin's face when I mentioned  
Sami's name.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no... well, I just came over here to tell you I'm leaving. Thanks for inviting me."  
  
"Sure. I enjoyed having you here, I'm sure Colin did to."  
  
"Good, I'm glad. Well, talk to you later." Austin said to me as he managed a smile  
and walked away. I watched him walk out the door and I realized he and Sami must be  
having some major problems. I stood there thinking about what Austin and Sami could  
be fighting about when Colin put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"What was that about?" He asked me. He had obviously seem Austin and I talikng.  
  
"What? That? It was nothing."  
  
"Are you sure its nothing...?" He questioned  
  
I then realized he was jealous. I wanted to laugh at the fact he would be jealous  
over Austin and I having a conversation. I then remembred Colin was sick and he might  
think I would turn to cry on Austin's shoulder. Which was of course, untrue.  
  
"Colin, you know you're the only one for me." I said softly as I hugged him. He seemed   
to be contempt with that answer.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that..."  
  
"Its okay..." I said softly, "Actually, noone's ever been jealous over me before...so I   
find it...cute."  
  
Colin didn't say anything back, he just smiled and gave me a soft kiss. We returned to the  
party and continued having a good time. In the next hour everyone brought out presents for  
him. I had given Colin a very nice Rolex watch, which he loved. Other presents consisted of   
Books, clothes, cologne, and litttle odds and ends. Bo and Shawn Senior had gone in   
together and given him a very nice leather jacket he would always cherish. After the gifts  
were opened the party went on into the late hours of the night. I wanted to stay and help  
Hope, Shawn, and Caroline clean up but they insisted I go home and spend time with Colin. I  
and Colin told them thank you a hundred times for letting me throw this party at the pub. We  
then went home and I spent the rest of my evening with Colin.   
  
Sadly, this would be his last birthday. 


End file.
